


Suit and Tie

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Party, Todd explores some human food, Tuxedos, and is a shit with no regard for being on time, the boys are getting fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: John’s invited to an award banquet and Todd’s allowed to go with. He didn’t realize how good the wraith would look in a suit until after the fact.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proofread this and I’m uploading it on mobile so there will be mistakes sorry

“John, this is most uncomfortable.” Todd frowned at his black-covered wrists but John knew he was talking about the entire outfit. The wraith hadn’t stopped pulling at his neck and it only became worse when they’d tied the tie on.

Before he could tear any material (again), John came over with two cuff links and folded back the sleeves to fasten them. Todd still looked displeased but at least his long fingers weren’t long enough to scratch his coat when folded back.

John stepped back to admire his handiwork. Wrestling a wraith into a tux was almost as bad as a cat into a costume, actually, the wraith may be worse, John thought he’d have to start making threats…or promises. But damn if the cussing and sweat wasn’t worth it.

Todd wore black all the time but leather was different from wool and the black of the tux accentuated the green hue of his skin. The white undershirt made his hair seem to glow and the black tie highlighted his face tattoo and the few lines peaking out on his neck. He was beautiful and John wanted to tear it all off so Todd could fuck him. Actually, leave it all on, that tie while Todd was bent over him-

Stop that train of thought before they were late.

The dress shoes Todd was in didn’t make him seven feet tall and he didn’t have to duck the doorway from hotel bedroom to kitchenette. John grabbed his keys from the counter but forgot the hotel card was under it and cursed as he tried to swipe it, it bounced off his fingertip, and fell on the tile.

He didn’t think about what he was doing as he bent over to pick it up until Todd purred and two hands settled on his hips. John straightened, card in hand, and pressed back on the wall of an alien behind him. “We’re going to be late.”

“I’ve always considered it a show of power to be late to your own ceremony.” Todd spoke against John’s skin. His voice made his whole body vibrate and it tingled through John’s spine.

^^^^^^^^^^

They ended up being late. Not fashionably late, almost an hour, but John knew from experience that the good stuff never happened until the end of a party. Or award ceremony or promotional banquet or whatever they were attending. All he knew is it was high security and need to know since Todd could come.

He thanked whoever was up there that the limp hadn’t settled in yet. He may not be as young anymore but at least he could hold off a just-fucked walk for a few hours. Todd seemed smug nevertheless, if only from how his eyes twinkled, and kept his hand firmly on the small of John’s back.

As they walked into the banquet hall, orchestral music started wafting to them and the sound of idle chatter. The people putting this on really spared no expense, limos, five star hotels, best made suits perfectly tailored to their sizes, (and John guessed the highest quality dresses but he hadn’t seen Teyla or Keller since they were whisked away as soon as they got off the plane and Sam had flown out a few days earlier.) The hall had a chandelier that was almost bigger than two puddle jumpers together and, from what little John could see walking in, the banquet tables had everything from sushi to lobster to filet mignon to a chocolate fountain. Oh, he was definitely going after that fountain.

It felt like they didn’t have to seek anyone out, everyone just came to them. They shook John’s hand, saying some form of congrats to which John, horribly modest and hating the attention, would mutter a thanks. Most shied away from Todd looming over John but the Atlantis personnel knew how to approach his shadow, even if they were still unwilling to shake hands.

The people putting this on had tried getting Todd to wear fingerless gloves or even a glove, something to cover the feeding slit. John has practically fought them with a banto stick. Todd knew how to keep the slit out of sight and he was mostly left handed anyway. His posture was still awkward, speaking with no hand movements at all, but he was starting to understand the small subtle cues that put humans at ease.

John was hoping Todd was comfortable enough speaking with Dr. Jackson that he could slip away and snag some food but Todd was right there when John turned around, almost making him throw the plate into Todd’s chest.

He recovered smoothly. He thought. John offered up a sausage in a croissant. “Pig in a blanket?”

Todd frowned at it then looked at John. “This does not look like a pig.”

“It’s made from pig. Pig meat. So we call it pig.”

“Ah.” Todd rumbled, picking up the mini sausage like someone picking up a bug. He hesitated, glancing at John who just popped an entire one in his mouth, then followed his guide. He did not seem impressed but the face he made, presumably at the pop of juices inside as he bit, was priceless. John suddenly wished he’d brought his camera, his phone’s quality could not do this justice.

They went through the buffet, sampling everything. Todd refused the crickets, John refused the calamari, but they tried the rest. Ever with a sweet tooth, Todd kept going back to the dessert table throughout the night. There were signs all over the fountain saying to not double dip or touch the liquid chocolate but John caught Todd sticking a finger in there multiple times. He only got a cheeky grin in response.

And then they hit that part of the night where they’d socialized with everyone they were supposed to, their friends had better things to do, and they still had half an hour until the award ceremony. Not enough time to leave and come back but too much time to stare at a wall.

Todd was getting antsy again, which made matters worse. Sometimes the ten thousand year old alien acted more like a toddler. John was running out of ways to distract him. The wraith was watching someone in the distance, fingers twitching with the urge to pick at the constricting clothing probably, and he rolled his shoulders trying to make room. Would they be fined if the ripped these suits they hadn’t paid for?

Spotting a reprieve, John grabbed Todd’s hand and started dragging him away. He all but shoved Todd into the bathroom, did a quick scan to make sure no one was watching, (someone was always watching but it made him feel better) then slipped in after.

^^^^^^^^^^

They slipped out just in time for the feedback squeal of a microphone. The man on the makeshift stage (a chair) looked apologetic as he made some joke then thanked everyone for being here, starting off the beginning of the end of the party.

Everyone gave a speech after accepting their medal. They were less than a minute but John still thumbed the index cards in his pocket nervously. He’d warned Todd, who didn’t seem to care then or now, and he knew most people wouldn’t be surprised if Todd didn’t say anything.

John’s first time seeing Teyla was when she was called up. She looked beautiful in a maroon dress, similar in color to one of the outfits she wore often, with similar colored ribbons woven in her hair. Her speech was a little longer than the others but she had a way of making people listen that didn’t make it feel as such; John only noticed because he was counting the seconds to his turn. Ronon didn’t give a speech, no one who knew him looked at all stunned. Rodney’s was also long but this time people did notice.

And then came John. He left Todd’s side for the first time that night, knees shaking so bad he thought he was going to collapse. He didn’t remember the walk up, plastered a smile, shook the general’s hand, hit the talking points from frantic memory and somehow didn’t sound like a high schooler giving his senior project report then was walking back to where he’d started with applause.

Todd didn’t give a speech. The general did shake his hand, which he got mental kudos for in John’s mind. Without the impending doom over John’s head, the rest of the speeches blurred by. One last speech by the general about how he’s proud to work with them or something, another thank you from the host, and then they were being released.

Having seen where she’d walked off too, John wove through the crowd until he found Teyla. She was next to Ronon talking to Dr. Keller and Rodney and Radek looked like they were having their own argument behind Keller. Or maybe it was a friendly conversation, all of Rodney’s interactions tended to look like arguments.

They all hugged, congratulating each other some more. John could tell when Todd found them from how Ronon tensed but at least neither snarled this time. Sam found them with general O’Neill in tow as the banquet hall became emptier and they were soon joined by the rest of SG1.

The night air was crisp and smelled like fall, though the leaves hadn’t begun to turn yet. There was a slight breeze, enough to tousle hair but not enough to make them cold. There was room enough for John’s own team plus Radek and Todd in a limo so they rode together back to the hotel they were staying at.

They filtered out on the elevator, Teyla and Keller on floor two, Ronon on floor three, Rodney on floor four, Radek floor seven, and John and Todd on nine. John fumbled with the hotel key for a second, residual shaking making it difficult but he eventually got it and they walked into an empty room.

The sheets were still a mess from when they’d left. John let Todd undo his own shoes, the one thing he could trust the wraith to do on his own, then he had to help with the buttons of the overcoat then undershirt. They were just different enough from wraith clasps that John was worried he’d tear a button off. Or cut the strings with those claws.

The open shirt looked better than the black and white on green. John slowly sunk onto Todd’s lap, running his hands over the tattoos and skin he could. Todd’s hands settled on his hips and he watched John appreciatively.

“So now that we don’t have a time limit,” John whispered, looking up to meet Todd’s eyes, “We can take our time.”

“You don’t last enough even if we have a limit.” Todd poked back.

“Wow. Fine.” John said, starting to get off Todd’s lap but he was pulled back down by the wrists, back now to Todd’s chest.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t push your limits.” Todd purred, biting at the cuff of John’s ear.

“Only if we take the expensive clothes off first, you don’t have a paycheck and mine can’t afford them.”

John would have loved to given Todd a strip show but he was more excited for what was next. Having mastered buttons and zippers long before Todd, he was in his boxers first and sprawled out on the bed. Which meant he could lay back and watch how the peeling off of the shirt revealed so much more skin and how his lover’s muscles ripple as he bent over to pull the pants off. As Todd reached up, John opened his mouth, “Keep it on.”

Todd looked at him in surprise but didn’t argue, thank god. He crawled up the bed like a cat, up John’s body, until John could pull on the tie and bring Todd’s mouth down to his. Their two fucks earlier had been quick and needy so now was the time for them to slow down and be passionate, to revel in each other.

Shifting his weight to one arm, Todd ran his free hand up John’s hip to his stomach where he rested it there, felt the flutter as John gasped into Todd’s mouth, then moved up again to play with a nipple. He detached from John’s mouth to suck on the other one, giving John just enough time to gasp in air before pulling it away again as he delved on the sensitive points.

John didn’t give up without a fight, never did, and, even while moaning and trying to push his chest into Todd’s mouth, moved a knee up to rub against Todd’s groin. The rumble through Todd’s body only sent sparks back up John’s and this may not be as slow as either was hoping initially.

John’s Atlantis was jacket was hanging on the hanger by the door and, with a few nudges, John got Todd to dislodge long enough for him to roll over and stagger off the bed. Todd took pride in watching John try to keep his balance before turning the corner for the jacket, if he could do that to John in that short time, he could do much more when they did want to go slow.

It was Todd’s turn to sprawl as John came back triumphant, bottle of lube in hand. It was almost empty, they’d have to get more before going back, but they had enough to get the job done. Todd rolled on his side and watched John prep himself, how he bit his own lip as the first finger entered, the tiny thrusts of his hips as he tried to hold himself still, the bite again as the second finger was added then how his expression melted from a little pain to ecstasy.

Todd got ready when he could tell John was getting close until the human surprised him by turning around and laying back to Todd’s chest. He flung a leg over Todd’s hips and took the tie still around his neck and pulled, bringing Todd down next to his ear.

“Fuck me into this mattress.” He whispered.

Looping an arm under John’s leg to bring it up, Todd lined himself up then pushed in. John’s commanding demeanor immediately faded as he dropped his head and groaned into the sheets, not stopping until Todd bottomed out. Todd waited, listening to John’s gasps, feeling his muscles constricting around his dick until they relaxed and John quieted. Todd thrusted shallowly, testing, and when he got no more resistance, started up a brutal pace.

John yelped with the first hard thrust then was lost in his own pleasure. His hand tightened around the tie, still holding Todd flush against his back, but it only meant Todd didn’t have to move as far to bite at his shoulder, his back, his neck, sometimes leaving marks, sometimes drawing blood, sometimes only kissing gently.

The position was new and Todd didn’t know if he liked the friction from the sheets but he compensated for rolling more onto John until he was face down on the bed and Todd was leaning over him. He didn’t have much room to lift up so he could use both hands but he shifted his weight to one elbow to squeeze John’s ass even as he slammed into it.

John wasn’t making vocal noises anymore, just gasping with each thrust, and Todd would have been worried if he didn’t know that meant John was blissed our and having a good fuck. He’d have loved to grasp John’s dick and pump him to completion but it was trapped under his stomach so Todd settled for rolling his hips in different angles until John yelped and tightened up, signaling Todd just hit his prostate.

Holding his hips with one hand, Todd started focusing on that spot, hitting it as hard as he dared without breaking his human. It wasn’t long until John gave a low, guttural moan and tightened again. His walls massaged Todd’s dick, so warm, and it was only a few more thrusts until Todd was coming as well, stuttering to a stop and filling John up.

John didn’t move, only loosened his grip on the tie so Todd could sit up. Still in him, Todd settled on John’s thighs and massaged the ass under him, up the back, working the muscles until he could lay flat on John’s back and nuzzle his neck. He did it again, kissing a few times, nuzzle with his nose, blow air, yet John refused to move. It wasn’t until Todd licked into his ear that John finally protested and hid his ear with his shoulder.

Satisfied he was still conscious, Todd pulled out and rolled off him, disappearing into the bathroom to find towels. The ones here were fluffy, not the thin excuses some of the places he’d stayed offered. He pushed John onto his back with a hand on his shoulder and set to work cleaning him off. He wrinkled his nose at the mess on the bed and mentally apologized to the maids.

There was no way he was going to get John off this bed to strip it so he put a towel over the mess and pulled John to the other side. Todd pressed John to his chest and curled around him, looping an arm over his hips and pillowing John’s head on his arm. John was already mostly asleep by the time they settled with blankets over them and Todd listened to him breathe until he drifted off as well.


End file.
